Articulated railway freight trains where adjacent wagons are mounted at adjacent ends to an interconnecting railway bogie are known. The bogie includes a pair of side frames spaced apart by a bolster on which the wagons are mounted via an articulated connector. The articulated connection is provided by mating male and female components of the articulated connector which are respectively welded into the sill of adjacent wagons. Sidebearer support brackets are either cast or welded/fabricated separate of the bolster and thereafter welded or bolted to the bolster.
Adjacent ends of the wagons in an articulated railway freight train also include mountings for sidebearer wear plates which in use contact corresponding constant contact sidebearers mounted on the bogie bolster. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,909 wagon-mounted mountings for sidebearer wear plates are shown as very large support arms extending from the wagon ends.